Cyprien Taillefer
Cyprien Taillefer was born on 9 BBY on the desert world of Jalarren to a pair of minor House Petro nobles who managed a small mining operation on the planet. Being apalled at the idea of sending their only child to a public school, he was taught by a series of droid tutors on whatever subject he wanted to learn. Naturally, the young Cyprien was highly encouraged by his parents to pursue intellectual interests, and so he semi-seriously studied engineering and economics, partially because this satisfied his parents and because both dealt with his curiousity of starships. The few that Cyprien saw in person were older freighters which came to pick up ore, but he fascinated by them nonetheless after growing up where most advanced technology was grimy mining equipment. There was something fascinatingly sterile and elegant about even the most common light freighter. When he finally grew of age, Cyprien managed by his parent's influence to become a pilot flying House Petro freighters. During this time, he met a freelancer pilot named Leanne Fitz. The two became something of a couple, and Cyprien resigned from the House Petro line to join Leanne on her (and after their marriage) battered YT-1760 Starlight Wind. The two then married and cruised the galaxy for several years. One day, the Starlight Wind reverted into realspace among a space battle between local forces fighting an Imperial invasion. Before either Leanne or Cyprien could react, their ship was hit hard, and they were forced to abandon ship in different escape pods. Cyprien's survived, but Leanne's did not. Their droid, R3-!F4, a parting gift from his parents, was the only other survivor off of their ship. Shortly thereafter, Cyprien joined the New Republic Fleet as an enlisted crewmember, looking for structure and meaning to his somewhat shattered life. While he did find structure, he did not find meaning. He managed to get selected to go the New Republic Fleet Academy and became a commissioned officer. As an Ensign, he served as the navigator and sometimes pilot of a Corellian Corvette named the Corellian Torch. After being promoted, he served as a port administrator for a small fleet depot in Bothan Space. This is where he met then Ensign Larsan Seic'lar. The two became fast friends who have since managed to stick together by a combination of Taillefer's rank and Seic'lar's connections. Once promoted to Captain, Cyprien briefly commanded the system defense patrol craft line on Kothlis before being assigned to the Corona-class Frigate Audacious under Commodore Brand. Most of the first few months at his new station were full of patrols or garrison duties. During one stay at Questral Falls starbase, he intercepted Daleb Gregg's privateer frigate which was seeking repairs at the Questral Falls Starbase after she had pulled off a mission for Commodore Brand. Unfortunately for Taillefer, the frigate's transponder was down, which resulted in him treating the ship as a potentially hostile threat. Once the Revangeant's true colors were apparent, he was both highly chagrinned and somewhat mocked at by his fellow officers. He was reassigned to long-range patrol duty in response to an increase of pirate attacks in the area. He has had some success in blunting the pirates, enough so that he has been two other ships to form a small pirate hunting task force. When not on duty, Cyprien enjoys fine cooking with friends (especially Larsan Seic'lar) and tinkering with equipment, particularly R3-1F4. Rumor has it that he also has a broken down starship of his own that he's working on, but this remains strictly rumor. He is also known to highly dislike worlds with lots water, perhaps having a fear of water for reasons yet unknown. His general handling of the units under is command is considered casual but firm, with a tendency to reward hard work but innovation even more so. He has a reputation for having a penchant for unorthodox tactics and not playing by the book on anything, including as many military regulations as he can avoid. Category:Cyprien Taillefer Category:New Republic Characters